


idk you yet

by reylosea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Songfic, a bit of angst, not exactly a songfic but still inspired by a song, open HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosea/pseuds/reylosea
Summary: “Hello, and welcome. I’ll be your guide tonight. I hope you feel comfortable. That the pillow under your head is soft, and the mattress just firm enough to make you sink into relaxation.”The voice was indeed soothing. It was a male speaker, and something about his reassuring tone made Rey’s nerves settle a bit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	idk you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So this story came to me in the middle of the night, out of the blue, while I was listening to the song ['IDK you yet' by Alexander 23](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDU5yu04mmc). It's very short, but still warmed my heart a bit.
> 
> I recommend you listen to the song while you read, it helps settle the mood.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

  
Moodboard by the author.

Rey was having another bad dream. Another agitated dream to wake her up in the middle of the night; that was, when she actually got any sleep. She hasn’t had a full night of sleep in weeks, not even a peaceful nap, and those were her favorites for lazy Sundays. 

“I’m not gonna do it. It’s past 3 am, I’m not gonna download an app.”

She mumbled to herself, remembering her friend Rose talking about an app to help you sleep calmly. It was mainly a voice guiding you to sleep, and Rey did not believe something like that could help her. She needed peace to sleep, not someone talking her through it. 

“That’s stupid. I’m not gonna do it.”

She lingered on the thought a bit more, just to search for the app an eye roll later, before grabbing her Bluetooth speaker. 

“Hello, and welcome. I’ll be your guide tonight. I hope you feel comfortable. That the pillow under your head is soft, and the mattress just firm enough to make you sink into relaxation.”

Rey lay down and close her eyes, trying to focus. Her body felt stiff though, it was weird to have a voice like that embracing the atmosphere of her small room. But the voice was indeed soothing. It was a male speaker, and something about his reassuring tone made Rey’s nerves settle a bit. She felt her shoulders relaxing more while he continued to speak.

“Take a big breath in. Now count with me. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breath out slowly now.”

Rey woke up the next morning, much to her surprise, feeling rested. She slept barely four hours, but it was the longest uninterrupted streak she had had in weeks. She didn’t remember any bad dream, any late-night sweats or disturbances. 

She would never admit to Rose that the app had worked. And that she started to listen to the audios every single night. 

Rey would get herself ready to bed, close the blinds and sink into bliss with that man guiding her all the way. She woke up feeling refreshed every day, and it started to show in other areas of her life. She was being more productive at work, having less mood swings around mornings and she even got into a few old hobbies, like knitting while watching reruns of old TV shows. 

The voice that she listened to last thing on her days became more familiar than her own, and in a couple of weeks of the best sleep she had in life, that was her new favorite sound.

A month later, Rey started to dream about the voice. Like he was narrating her dreams, observing it all so carefully and describing them with the tranquility she would never have in her own tone. It talked to her about little details of her day, like a flower growing in the concrete on the sidewalk, or the old couple giggling at each other at the usual coffee shop she picked her latte every morning from. That man’s voice was always in the back of her mind.

Until the day her dream was silent. And then again. And the night after that too. No matter what she listened to before sleep, he disappeared from her dreams, like his voice got lost into her own limbo. And it felt incredibly lonely without his voice. 

Her dreams, apart from too silent from her narrator, were becoming clearer. She was staring into a vast ocean, the waves crashing into the shore made everything else inaudible. It was too vivid to even be a dream, as she felt every other salty droplet hit her face and arms. 

“Here you are.”

The voice spoke to her, for the first time in days. But from an unusual direction. She always felt observed by it, like someone talking from above the clouds. This time, it was close enough to touch.

She turned around to find a man. The face her mind had given that voice, the person her conscience believed was responsible for the peace of mind she wasn’t able to achieve by herself. But the man looked blurred.

She was unable to speak. Her voice was too lost to meet his. A sudden anguish spread on her chest, making Rey’s heart ache.

He was blurred because she was crying. She didn’t even realize. She felt sorrow, love, peace. All her feelings came crashing down while she stared at the fragment her imagination created. He wiped a tear from her cheek, smiling dearly at her. His hands were big and warm.

She blinked a few times and dried her eyes. He was beautiful. All the bad emotions were erased by the sight of that smile, so tender looking down at her. She felt cared for. 

When Rey woke up that morning, she felt like something was missing. Some part of her was incomplete. Though it has been lucid, she could barely remember the face she saw in her dream. She was frustrated, it didn’t feel right. 

That was the first and last time she saw him. She was still sleeping with his voice, every single night, leading her to a good rest, but she stopped dreaming completely. There was nothing for her to remember at mornings, and she felt disappointed at her own mind for playing tricks on her like that. 

As the weeks went by, that missing feeling started to knock harder on Rey, and the app stopped working. A few bad nights were enough for her to cancel her subscription, now it was just pointless to continue. Good things that came her way never lasted. 

It was close to 11 pm on a Friday night, and even though Rey tried to go to bed early every day, she felt the urge to leave her apartment.

The air was chilly and the streets were calm. There was a “midnight coffee shop” a few blocks from her building, an odd place that worked only at nights. She could get some tea at least. 

The place was almost empty, a few teens reading, and old man reading the newspaper with a hot steamy coffee mug like it was 7 am. She laughed to herself, it was still quiet and comfortable.

Rey ordered a cup of tea, sitting with it by the front window, near the entrance door. She could see a little drizzle, but nothing to worry much; the mint scent from her drink was all that mattered. She was focused on having a peaceful drink, ignoring feelings that should be buried in the deeps of her mind. 

It was nearly midnight when she went for another cup of tea. She barely noticed the little shop was crowded now, a few people waiting by the counter for their beverages to go while all the tables were occupied. She waved at the server, asking for a second of the same. 

The rain was now pouring, hitting the window vigorously. And she was too distracted by it to notice when a man approached her table. 

“Excuse me, hi. Do you mind sharing the table?”

Rey knew that voice. She had known it for the past two months. She missed its presence in her dreams, in the back of her head, putting her to sleep. She raised her eyes, meeting the beautiful man she dreamed about a few weeks before. She remembered now. Her eyes widened at the accuracy of her mind in painting the picture. The luscious black hair and broad figure, the dimples of his grin. 

“You.”

It was all she could bare to say. He chuckled, pulling the chair to sit down, placing his mug on the table. 

“Have we met before?”

His voice was even deeper in person. It was mesmerizing. Rey felt a little warmth inside, and it had nothing to do with the tea she’s been drinking. 

“I’ve listened to you. To sleep. About a million times.”

He was looking at her curiously, but that little hint rang a bell. 

“Oh, that. I’m Ben.”

He smiled again, the same tender smile from her dream, while holding his hand out for her. She took it lightly, not shaking it, but just holding his grasp. 

And when their hands touched, something shifted. Rey looked from their hands together to his face, and something about Ben’s eyes expressed the same as her heart. 

Nothing was missing anymore. No more halves. For the first time, it felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point, thank you! ♥
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome!
> 
> You can find me on [here](https://twitter.com/reylosea) if you wanna get in touch!


End file.
